Five Nights in Hyrule
by Jade Everstone
Summary: Since the originals were destroyed, animatronic versions of Ghirahim, Zant, and Ganon were sent to take their place in Hyrule Warriors. To ensure nothing bad happens during the night, they had to be guarded. When Link's time to guard rolls around, he was in for more than he expected...
1. Introduction

_Nintendo was working on a new Zelda side game, known as Hyrule Warriors. They knew people wanted not only to play as the heroes, but as villains too. The problem? Some of the villains that were to be put in there had been destroyed in previous releases. There only one solution to this._

_Animatronics._

_There were originally four made for the game. One of them was unstable, so it had to be stored away until later notice. The remaining were created to resemble Ganondorf, Zant, and Ghirahim. After each playing session, the animatronic characters had to be stored away in a well hidden area. This was to ensure that nothing bad could possibly happen, yet if they were left inactive for too long, their servomotors would lock up and make them unplayable. To keep that from happening they had to be left on a free roam mode from 12am to 6am. Due to the free roam mode enabling the possibility of danger, the protagonists each take turns guarding the area._

_Little did any of them know, the spirits of the original villains had returned and possessed the corresponding animatronics. They were waiting for Link's turn to guard the place._

_It would be the perfect time to take revenge._


	2. Night One: First Attack

**Night One: First Attack.**

Link followed Zelda into an unmapped area. It couldn't be explored by the player for it would disrupt the balance of the game. The area in general was surrounded by thick woodlands. The building where the animatronics were left was located underground to avoid arousing any suspicion. The only thing giving away it's location is a stone trapdoor.

Zelda opened the trapdoor and lead Link inside. There was a metal ladder leading down into a room. The room had a metal desk with a black slab on top. There was a leather chair behind the desk, and two archways with switches next to them. The arch to the right of the desk had a window nearby. There was nothing peering through it for sure.

Link sat on the chair. It was his first time being inside the building, and he wasn't expecting it to be this unsettling. The room was colder than outside, the light above him was dull and flickering, and most of the things in the area was gray. There was a clock on the wall, but it's black and white coloring still kept with the dark theme of the room. The most colorful things in the room were him and Zelda. The only thing keeping him from pointing it out was his limited speech.

"Unsettling, right?" Zelda asked. Link nodded in response.

"Yeah, I find this room creepy too." Zelda said. "It's the least we could do for to make a safe room to keep watch. The animatronic characters are left in some sort of free roaming state at night, but from what I heard it's to make sure they are able to move during gameplay, or something like that. They can't teleport outside nor inside this room, so they may come here as an attempt to escape. Your job is to make sure they don't."

Link looked down to the black slab. He touched it out of curiosity just to find out it did nothing. He ran his fingers along the sides to find an indent. Assuming there was something inside, he attempted to open it. The slab opened up and became a rather foreign object to him. There were a bunch of buttons on the bottom half with letters of an unusual language printed on them, and the top half showed an image of an empty room with an overlay image in the bottom, righthand corner. Link decided to not touch the buttons for it may do something unspeakably terrible.

"That's the camera system," Zelda Explained. "The thing you see in the corner is a map of the building. The highlighted area is the one we're viewing. Apparently, tapping on the boxes switches to another room."

Link cautiously touched the box furthest to the right. The image switched to that of a room containing an inanimate object covered by a cloth. There was a sign near it that had more of the unreadable text with Hylian words underneath it that read:

OUT OF ORDER

"By the way, I nearly forgot about the switches," Zelda said. "The red one opens and closes the door, and the white one turns the hallway lights on for a few seconds. We're on limited power, so they are only to be used if they get into any of the four rooms nearby and stand close to the archways. It's happened multiple times already, so you should be watching them carefully. Fortunately, we only have to worry about it until 6am, when they go back into the hibernation state."

Link recalled the two stories of when the animatronics did nearly enter the room. Fi once reported that Ghirahim went into his true form, forcing her to lock the doors even before he came up to the archways. During Midna's first time, Zant had nearly entered, resulting on her shutting both doors as a "HELL NO" kind of reaction.

Zelda climbed up the ladder and outside.

"Good luck," Zelda said as she closed the trap door. The lack of moonlight pouring in left only the flickering light from above the only source allowing him to see. It only made the place even more cryptic than it already is.

Link looked back down at the screen and tapped on the top box. There, he saw the storage room. Each of the Villains; Ganon, Ghirahim, and Zant were in some sort of hibernation state. Their arms were by their sides, and their heads hung down with their eyes closed. A bit cryptic, but it was a relief to see that none of them were trying to get out. He switched to the large middle room It seemed like a training ground with dummies and a circular pattern in the center. The room on the left was filled with a bunch of extra wires, robotic limbs, and extra clothes. There was no sign of any skins, not that Link would like to see any. He checked the four rooms nearby. They were empty and seemingly pointless.

Link checked back to the top room to find that Ganondorf had gone missing.

Wait...

Link reached over to his left and pressed the button. Nothing was there. He checked the right switch and checked the door the light flickered on to reveal Ganon, giving Link an evil smirk. Link pressed the red button immediately, causing a metal barrier to block the archway.

What was seen there was different from what Link and his ancestors had seen of ganon. It seemed as if the villain appeared more mechanical with metal plating on his neck, and cracks leading from his mouth metal circles on his cheeks.

Link quickly checked the top room to see that all of the animatronics were missing. Link checked the rightmost room to see nothing has changed. Though there was one room remaining normal, his breath proceeded to increase with every passing second. He reached over to the left hand door and pressed the light switch to see Ghirahim standing there with an even more psychotic smile than Ganon's. He pressed the red button to shut the door.

Ghirahim looked even more cryptic. Not only was the neck plated with metal and the mouth mechanical, but his joints were basically parts joined by a ball, allowing him to move it. The area where his abs are were plated the same way as the neck. It wouldn't have been as terrifying if he wasn't smiling in that manner.

Link checked the four rooms. Ganon had moved away from the area, Zant was nowhere to be found. Ghirahim was still standing there, still in the horrid robotic form. He flicked his tongue out for a second. It was jointed in a similar manner to the neck and abs.

After unlocking the right door, Link switched the camera view over to the spare parts room to see nothing was going on in there. Not taking any chances, Link reached over to the right hand door to close it.

It refused to close again.

There wasn't enough power.

Link glanced back at the device to see the image camera view had an extra overlay that showed a bar with a slash through it. It couldn't mean anything good. The light in the room was starting to dim. Was this going to be it? Would this be the end? Would these animatronics really kill him?

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong... _

The light was restored to its original state, and the door to the left unlocked. Link checked to see the flashing bar icon was gone. He checked the top room and found the animatronics had all returned to the same hibernation state and natural appearance. It was as if the events from that night never happened. Link looked over to the clock. It showed the time was 6:00.

Link sighed in relief. The night was over, and he could return to the normal part of Hyrule. He closed the device, stood up from the chair, and climbed up the ladder. He pushed open the trapdoor, letting in the sunlight. It was nice to see something natural after the long night. As he pulled himself out of the room, Link wondered why the animatronics didn't just teleport inside the room or use magic to destroy him. It might have been due to the state they were in. Link shook his head in attempt to get the images out of his head. It was daytime, everything that happened inside that building was in the past, and he needed to focus on what lied ahead.

Link closed the door and sighed in relief. It was great to be away from the animatronic characters. Up here, they wouldn't be able to harm him. He was still curious about the righthand room. The covered object, what was it? Why was it covered? and most of all, why was there a sign that said out of order?

* * *

><p><em>You may have survived this time, but not the next time you keep watch. This form may be unaesthetic, but it's the only way we can take our revenge.<em>

_We'll see you next time, skychild._


	3. Night Two: Ancient Demons

**Night two: Ancient Demons**

It had been over a week since the last day Link had to be the night guard. He dreaded the day he would have to come back. He feared that the next time, the power would run out, and the animatronic characters will reach him. The thought of what they would do to him sent shivers down his spine. They could harass him, attack him, or the worst case scenario, Kill him.

Link knew he couldn't avoid the next night, and as time passed his turn came up again. He walked through the thick woodlands with Zelda by his side until they reached the trap door.

"Hey Link," Zelda said. "Just to let you know, the animatronic characters have been more active the past few days. Just be careful, ok?"

Link nodded and pressed his foot on the stone slab. The door opened, revealing the ladder that lead down into the unsettling office. The sight of the room made him pale.

"Are you going to be ok?" Zelda asked. "You seem nervous."

Link nodded before descending into the room. He wished he could tell Zelda how scared he was, yet he couldn't bring Proxi with him, restraining him from letting Zelda know what he was feeling inside. Besides that, the animatronics still needed to be guarded. He closed the door, sat down at the office chair, and opened up the slab.

_**You're finally here.**_

Link tensed up in his seat. That was Ghirahim's voice.

_**We've been waiting for you, skychild.**_

_Skychild… _Link thought. _Isn't that a pet name he gave to my ancestor? Why would he call me that? I wasn't even raised in skyloft…_

_**This is the night I have my revenge. I had shown your ancestor mercy, but doing that was a mistake. I should have killed him right on the spot, could have saved me a lot of trouble. I won't make the same mistake with you.**_

Link shuddered. Ghirahim was going to try to kill him, and since no swords are allowed in that office, he couldn't defend himself. His only method of defence was the doors.

_**You won't get out of this alive, skychild.**_

_Why is he still calling me that? _Link wondered. _He knows I'm not my ancestor. Just why?_

Link checked the device and tapped on the topmost room. Ghirahim was already missing. Out of panic, Link shut both doors. He looked back at the screen to see Zant and Ganondorf had exited the room. Looking back at the screen, Link checked the four nearby rooms. None of them were in those locations. Link sighed and opened the left door. He pushed the light switch to make sure nothing was there. After seeing it was empty, Link did the same with the right side.

Nothing.

Link sighed and checked the rightmost room. It was the same as the previous night; immobile lump underneath cloth, and the sign that said out of order.

_**...you...**_ Link heard from outside the room. It wasn't Ghirahim or any of the other animatronics. The voice spat the word out as if it were poison, filling it with hate and anger.

Link checked the right door to find nothing was there.

_Who was that? _Link thought as he reached over to the right hand door. His shaking finger missed the light switch he was looking for, and hit the door button. The door didn't shut.

_What was going on? _Link thought as he repeatedly jabbed at the button. It was no use, yet the strange bar icon wasn't on the device, and the lights were not dimmed. The door was disabled by something… or someone. Taking a deep breath, Link tapped his finger on the leftmost room. Among the robotic limbs was Ghirahim putting down a handful of broken cords. Link saw that he was once again in his robotic form. Link looked up from the device and to the clock.

3:00

Three more hours left, but since the door wasn't working it may result in less time for Link. He grabbed onto his scarf in hope it could give him some sort of comfort. The triforce embroidered into the fabric gave him strength. His ancestors bore the triforce of courage and passed through challenges that may have been more terrifying than this one. If his ancestors could overcome those challenges, than he could overcome this.

With more confidence, Link reached over to the right hand door and pressed the light switch. The light flickered on to reveal Zant standing at the window. Link calmly shut the door and sighed in relief. At least he was wearing his helmet, but why should the fact he couldn't see Zant's face affect him? It didn't at all. Besides, It was Ghirahim he needed to worry about.

Over an hour had passed without any of the animatronics getting into the room. Link was beginning to feel more confident about this position. He checked the large room to find Ghirahim and Ganon standing there.

This couldn't mean anything good.

A huge mass of diamonds surrounded Ghirahim. Nothing good can come from this. Ghirahim was going into his true form, and there was no way he could stop him now. The left door was disabled and there was no way he could fix it. The clock in the room read 5:00, giving Link the urge to push onward. There was only one hour left, and he could make it. By the time Link glanced back towards the screen, Ghirahim was already in his true form. The demon was standing in the room as Ganondorf paced around him. It was hard to see the details on him, but Link could make out the same plating on the stomach area, the same style of joints, and the same style of mouth as his other form.

5:15

Link checked the rightmost room again. It was still the same as last time, just that the lump underneath the fabric had twitched.

_**...you attention hogging brat… **_It was that voice again. More hate and anger dripped off the words. Who is this? Why is it angry at him?

5:30

_Time does fly in Hyrule. _Link thought as he switched the camera over to the large room. Ganondorf was pacing back and forth. Zant was also in the room, doing his peculiar dance. Link never understood what it was for. Ghirahim had a purpose for his ritual dance, but what was the purpose of Zant doing that swaying motion? By the way, where was Ghirahim?

The red bar flickered onto the screen again. Power was running out, and Link couldn't do anything to replenish it. He reached over to the left hand door and pushed the light switch. The lights flickered on to show Ghirahim in his true form, smirking at the opportunity he had.

5:45

_Fifteen minutes left. _Link thought. He had managed to control his fear for most of the night, but with Ghirahim looming over him, there was no way he could keep it in. Shudders erupted from Links body, his heartbeat and breathing increased, and all of the courage from earlier had been drowned out.

"Here we have the brave hero, Link," Ghirahim said in a mocking tone. His voice had a metallic echo to it. "Not even bothering to defend himself, but he is cowering at my very presence. Such a shame it has to end this way." A sword formed inside his right hand.

_5 minutes… _Link thought. _I won't be able to survive this, won't I? _Ghirahim licked his blade, producing a grinding sound as the two made contact.

"It's time for me to take my revenge," Ghirahim said, preparing to stab Link. Link closed his eyes and braced himself. "Goodbye..,"

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong..._

_The bell. _Link thought. He opened his eyes to see Ghirahim exiting the room. The righthand door opened up, the lights brightened, and the red bar on the screen vanished.

_**You wretched brat. **_It was Ghirahim. Link closed up the device, stood up from the chair and left the room immediately. The fact Ghirahim was still mad could result in something bad happening in he stayed any longer. After exiting the room, Link closed the trap door. It was great to breathe in fresh air, not the stale air circulating in the room. He still couldn't figure out who the mysterious voice was, and why was it mad at him. It wasn't any of the animatronic characters for sure. As much as Link wanted to stand there and ponder those questions, He couldn't stay there forever. He turned away from the trapdoor, and headed off.

* * *

><p><em>No sign of a return. Not one sign. They gave me false hope of one, but after the incident they didn't bother fixing me. No, they focused on the others! Left me battered, torn, forgotten, and covered up by this damned fabric! The spotlight is still on them, and even worse, the damned hero. I shall show them who really deserves the spotlight. I will kill him off myself! Long before the others could get to him. Then everyone could see who truly deserves the attention they have! <em>

_I WILL RISE AGAIN!_

* * *

><p><strong>Just for fun, I would like to see who you think the voice was. Take your best guess and leave it in the comments! I've already defined who it is, but it would still be fun to find out what others think ;)<strong>


	4. Night Three: The Forgotten

**Night 3: The Forgotten**

_Calm down, it was only one night. _Link tried to convince himself. _Maybe tonight will be different._

"Link are you ok?" Zelda asked Link. Link nodded in response. He couldn't let Zelda know of his fear. There needed to be somebody guarding the animatronics, or something terrible is bound to happen.

"Just to let you know, you may encounter some problems tonight." Zelda said. "The thing in the rightmost room is starting to show some movement. You might want to keep an eye on it. Also, during my time yesterday, I've heard the animatronics say something about wanting to kill you.

_Shit. _Link thought. _Had it already gone this far? If only I could have something more than two doors to defend myself with..._

_**12:00**_

The two approached the stone trapdoor. Link opened it and started to climb down the ladder.

"By the way, if they do get into the office, try playing dead." Zelda advised. "This way, they would think you're already dead and walk off."

Link nodded and continued to climb down into the room. He sat down in the chair, opened up the device (Which he recently learned was a computer) and checked the topmost room. Zant was already missing.

Shit.

Link took his attention off of the computer and pressed the right-hand light switch. Zant was standing there, helmet off and staring blankly at the green-clad hero. As calm as he could, Link shut the door. Zant never caused any major problems. Besides, most of the problems were caused by Ghirahim. Link glanced back at the laptop and checked the central room. He saw Ghirahim approaching the spare parts room.

_Not tonight. _Link thought, closing the left-hand door. Looking back at the computer, Link saw that Ghirahim was standing in the center of the area, staring at the camera. Seeing that he wasn't going to disable anything, Link opened the left-hand door. He also considered opening the right-hand one, but a slight tap coming from it proved that it was safer to keep the door shut.

_**1:00**_

Link checked the rightmost room with the mysterious pile of cloth. Unlike the previous nights, there was a metal hand poking outside of the cloth. It seemed to be searching for something. Link decided it was best to ignore it. Besides, whatever was under that cloth never caused any problems. He checked the central room again and found Zant was standing in Ghirahim's position, staring at the camera. Link quickly checked the spare parts room and let out a small shriek when he saw Ghirahim's face taking up the entire screen. His eyes were black with red dots in the center.

Link switched over to the rightmost room again. The cloth was slowly being lifted up by the metal hand. The figure underneath was still undefinable, but Link could clearly see the piercing, red eye of whatever was under there. It was looking directly at the camera.

_**2:00**_

Link switched the camera over to the central room. Ganon was out, but he stayed within the doorway between the topmost room and the central room. He and Zant were making eye contact. Link took the opportunity to examine Zant more clearly. He noted the metallic circles on the cheeks were a trait shared by the animatronics. The sleeves were jointed around where Zant's elbow would be. It was rather unusual for the others had their clothes separate from the joints.

_Why don't they look like this during gameplay? _Link thought. _It could be an illusion spell. _He switched the camera view over to the rightmost room. There was a small piece of torn fabric leaving the cloth and into the top, right corner of the room. That corner was the darkest part of the space, making it hard to see what is in there. Despite the distortion, Link could make out a red dot and the same red eye from earlier glaring at the camera.

_**3:00**_

_Both doors are still working. _Link thought. _This is a good sign. _He thought about the figure from the rightmost room. He knew it was an animatronic, but he had never seen that character during gameplay. It could have been a rejected one.

Link checked the rightmost room again. The figure was slowly making its way to the door. It paused for a few seconds and glanced at the camera with disgust.

_You..._ A voice said. It was the same mysterious voice from the previous night.

_**4:00**_

_Ganondorf is the most inactive. _Link noted. _I don't have to worry about him as much. Zant rarely does anything other than come up to the right-hand door. Ghirahim... I definitely need to keep an eye on him. But what about that other animatronic? It mainly stays in darkened areas. Have to keep a look out for that eye._

"Hello skychild," Link heard from the left door.

_No. _Link thought, shutting the door on Ghirahim. _Not tonight._ He checked the central room and Zant pacing around. A rattle came from the spare parts room, causing Zant to stop pacing around the room and look at the sound's source. He walked over to the location of the noise and poked his head in.

Link switched the camera over to the spare parts room. He saw Zant pulling his head out of the room. Within the darkest corner of the room, Link saw a metallic hand move along the parts.

"Nothing," The owner of the hand whispered. "They truly forgot about me didn't they?"

The figure slowly shifted its attention towards the camera. A red eye and a red dot glared at Link. It was the mysterious animatronic again.

_**5:00**_

_SLAM! _The right-hand door had been shut, blocking out Zant once more. Link sighed in relief. He checked the right-most room again, hoping the unidentified figure would have returned.

Nothing. The sign was the only difference. Instead of saying "Out of order," It read in large Hylian text, "IT'S YOU,"

Link switched the camera over to the bottom, left-hand box. A shaded figure ran in and slammed into the wall. It faced in the direction of Link's location. Link slammed his hand on the door switch, shutting out whatever the figure was.

_Bang, Bang, Bang. _Something was banging on the left door. Link checked the camera once more to see what it is. For the first time that night, Link could clearly see who it was. A torn, purple cape was draped over the figure's shoulders. Messy lavender hair came out from underneath a torn cap that matched the color of the cape.

_Vaati._

Vaati faced the camera once more. His tunic was torn, revealing an part of an endoskeleton. One of his legs were nothing but metal rods, wires, and a plate acting as a foot. The mage glared at the camera before exiting the room.

Link opened the left door. _That was a close one._ He thought. The power cut off, turning the whole room dark. A laugh was heard from the left.

_Oh no..._ Link thought. _This can't be the end. Goddesses, please protect me._

_Ding, dong, ding, dong..._

The lights returned, the right door opened, and Link let out a sigh of relief. He made it. The night was over, and he could return to the surface. He closed the computer, stood up from the chair, opened the trapdoor, and Climbed out of the room.

_Why isn't Vaati inactive? _Link thought. _Based on the condition he is in, he should have been deactivated and left under the covers._

* * *

><p><em>I could have been king if it wasn't for him. I nearly had all of Hyrule, but he had stopped me. He'll pay. I'll take him before the others can. He is mine, and only mine to take.<em>


End file.
